Bardocks survival
by Darandala
Summary: Bardock goes to earth with his youngest son and raises him there. But how will Bardock cope with the murder of his wife and best friends? What will Goku become? Will the Sayajin become extinct? How will the story of the Dragon balls unfold? Guess there's only one way to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Kakarotto (more commonly known as Son-Goku) is going be sent to Earth to destroy it, and Bardock saw what was going to happen to planet Vegeta, in despair he rushed to his son's space pod. **

Bardock arrived just when his son was going to be sent away, the navigator asked "Bardock, why are you here? Have you got a new mission already?" Bardock had a look that resembeled the pits of hell and growled "You WILL send me together with my son! Understood?" The navigator nodded, delayed the launch of Kakarottos pod for two minutes, and sent them both to Earth.

When they landed the old man Son-Gohan saw the crash and investigated it. He then saw two wird nearly identical looking tailed people, an infant and a grown man in weird armor, the grown man got the child out of his pod.

Bardock noticed him and imideantly ckecked his scouter, it started beeping and said he had a power level of 118. Bardock thought to himself: "Not worth my time." He picked up his son and levetated slowly, Son-Gohan screamed "Wait! Come back here!"

Bardock turned and looked at the old man, he then flew closer and landed in front of him. They looked at each other for a long time, the old man finally was brave enough to ask "What are you, and where are you from?" Bardock takes a deep breath, then says "We are Saya-jin, a proud warrior race from the planet Vegeta."

Just as Bardock was about to fly away, then Son-Gohan said "Come live together with me. I have a small hut, I could learn about your race and you about mine. How does that sound mister Saya-jin?" "My name is Bardock, and this is my son, Kakarotto. And I would like to live with you."

Years passed, the old man Son-Gohan and Bardock trained together nearly every day, Bardock showed Son-Gohan how to properly control his Ki and teached him about the Saya-jin race, and Son-Gohan taught both of the Saya-jin about the human race.

Then, when Kakarotto had turned twelve the full had come out, Bardock and Kakarotto both turned into great apes, Bardock tried to restrain his son, but he couldn't stop him from killing Son-Gohan. In a fury Bardock put all his power into one punch and immanently knocked his son out.

**That was it for chapter one, please review and tell me what you think, I'll try to come out with the next chapter as soon as possible.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bardock and Kakarotto had lived together with Son-Gohan for twelve years, then Kakarotto was outside while the full moon was out, though Bardock tried to stop Kakarotto but he stepped on Son-Gohan and killed him.**

The little boy laid there unconscious and Bardock sat beside him waiting for him to wake up. Bardock repeatedly said to himself "Gohan, why did you have to die?" Two days later Kakarotto finally woke up, Bardock had come home from hunting and saw his son awake but confused.

He started jogging to speak to him, "Kakarotto, are you alright? You took quiet a knock to the head." Kakarotto looked questioning at his father and asked, "Who are you? Where is this place?"

Bardock was completely shocked that his son didn't remember anything. So he explained everything, and Kakarotto became very kind, but still a Saya-jin at heart (as you all know him). Bardock told him "Fly my son. Show me you still know how to be a Saya-jin." And he flew, but he couldn't control it and crashed.

Soon after a young girl came to visit them holding a beeping device in her right hand. They sat there eating together and Bradock asked "Miss, have you gotten lost" with aintimidating voice. She could only stutter "M-m-m-y n-n-name i-is B-bulma. I came here t-to search f-for a D-D-Dragon b-ball."

Both the Saya-jin asked "What's a Dragon ball?" She looked through the hut and pointed at the four star ball. Bardock immidieately dropped into an aggressive and hostile stance. Then he snared "What the hell are you planning to do with with the old man Son-Gohan?!" Bulma almost panicked and got her Dragon balls out.

Kakarotto who also had gotten quite angry asked "You're collecting thoose? No matter, grandpa stays with us." Bulma tried to talk but couldn't, only try to show what she wanted. So she tried to pick up the four star ball. Bardock shot an energy wave infront of her as she reached out.

**This was chapter two, please tell me if I have made any mistakes.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A mysterious human girl named Bulma appeared and tried to steal the four star ball from the Saya-jin, wich they reffered to as «Son-Gohan» . And Bardock nearly killed her with an energy wave.**

Bulma was completely paralysed by what had happened. The side of the house had been blown away without any remains. Bardock just stood there breathing heavily and starting to get a visible aura that was making strong winds, Bulma fell uncunsious caused by the shock.

Kakarotto picked up Nyoibo (also known as "Power pole") and put it on his back, then checked if she was still alive, since his father always said "Humans are weak and fragile, so be carefull you don't crush them by accident." Then Bardock would usually start laughing.

Kakarotto picked the girl up, layed her in the bed carefully and waited for her to wake up. After a while she finally woke up, then Kakarotto said "You're finally awake, I was beginning to worry." Then he smiled at her and gave her some food, she was still panicked and wanted to scream, then she noticed Bardock was gone.

Nearvously she tok the plate with food on it and asked "Where did the big scary guy go?" "Oh you mean my father, he is out hunting, but don't worry, he will be back soon" Then he laughed silently by himself. Bulma asked "Why did your father try to kill me? I only wanted to show you what the Dragon balls are." Kakarotto suddenly got a serious look on his face, "NO ONE is allowed to touch grandpa, that's why pa is so protective of him." Bulma was completely shocked. "GRANDPA? You think that your Dragon ball is a person?"

Bardock just got inside the door and said, "Of course we know it's not the old man, but that is the last thing we got left of him, so we refer to it as Gohan." Bulma was going to scream, then Kakarotto put his hand over her mouth and said "No need to scream, as long as you don't touch grandpa father is very nice." Bulma looked confused at the big Saya-jin in his armor and asked, "Are you sure he won't hurt me?" Bardock reassured her "I won't harm anyone as long as you leave Son-Gohan alone. Understood?" Bulma just nodded.

She later explained what the Dragon balls were and how they are used, Bardock shouted "We can ressurect the Saya-jin race!" to his son. They both got big smiles upon their faces and asked Bulma "Do you know where the others are?" at the same time. She just showed them the Dragon radar as she was to shocked to answer. Kakarotto asked "Can we have it? Please?" Bulma explained "I need to find the Dragon balls as well." Bardock suggested they find them together.

Bulma was hesitant, but agreed "But only if you stop scaring or shocking me, alright?" Both nodded and wanted to levitate, "You're going to walk? That'll take ages, we'll take my car." She then threw her capsule and got in the car, then she shouted "Get in monkey boys! We haven't got all day!" Bardock used to much strenght on accident and destryed the car as he got in.

Bulma then got really mad and started shouting things that didn't make sense or could be understood. Then she said "One of you will have to walk besides us. She got her motocycle ready, and said "Hop on kiddo, it's not as though you could fly there right? Kakarotto immideantly answered "Of corse we can fly, why didn't you just do that all along?

**Sorry that this one is so long, I got carried away, anyhow I hope you enjoyed it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Saya-jin had set out to find the Dragon balls together with a human girl named Bulma, the road before them was filled with dangers and adventure.**

As Bulma drove beside the Saya-jin she asked, "How come you guys can fly?" Kakarotto completely confused asked back "How come you CAN'T fly? It's the easiest thing in the world." Bulma nearly crashed in a tree because she was confused and didn't look ahead.

Bardock stayed completely quiet when Bulma could hear him, he had a bad feeling that she didn't tell him and his son the whole truth behind the Dragon balls. Bulma shouted at him "WHAT ARER YOU PLANNING BEHIND MY BACK YOU ALIEN?!" Bardock stopped in mid-air and started charging his Riot Javelin (AKA final spirit cannon, the attack he used against Freeza before he died), and Kakarotto begun to panic and shouted "Bulma! Apologize to pa or he'll get REALLY mad! Please!"

Bulma who had also stopped shouted "I'm terribly sorry! Please don't do "that" again!" Bardock lowered his hand and nodded, then he asked her "What aren't you telling us "Bulma"? Huh? What's the reason you're letting us look for theese Dragon balls as well?" She could only stutter a little but soon answered "I want a cute boyfriend, but it's dangerous too look for the Dragon balls unless you have people like you two along."

Bardock completely enraged screams with a dark and demonic voice "YOU'RE USING US BECAUSE YOU WANT A BOYFRIEND?! WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO DO SUCH THINGS?!" Bulma nearly fainted and said "I thought I could give my radar after we found them the first time. I didn't think you would get so angry." Kakarotto was right behind her and asked "What radar are you talking about" Bulma got extremely startled and nearly hit Kakarotto, but he dodged.

Bardock repeated the question: "BULMA! What radar were you talking about?" She smirked and said: "The device we are locating the Dragon balls with of course. Or did you boys think we would be looking with our eyes and ask people?"

They ventured further north towards the fourth Dragon ball without hesitating and arrived by nightfall, Bulma said "Stand back, well stay here till tommorow." Bardock asked "How far is it to the Dragon ball.", Bulma looked at her radar and said "Five houndred Kilometers to the north, we'll get it tommorow though, because you couldn't possibily be fast enough t" Bardock stood there with the dragon ball in hand, and asked "Is this the right one?" Bulma stood there like a paralyzed statue.

Kakarotto lifted her skirt and said "Pa, her tail is gone. Should we give her medical treatment?" Bardock shouted "WHAT?! Her tail is gone?" He picked her up and layed her down at a soft spot and reached for a small pouch he carries around his waist and got his medical gel ready.

"What are you doing you perverts?!" The Saya-Jin were in shock, and Kakarotto asked "Don't you want your tail back?" "Of course I don't want it back, I never had one!" Bulma was nearly about to burst of anger. "Bardock whispered "Kakarotto, I think she got a serious disease." Kakarotto just nodded and asked "Are there others who have the same sickness as you?" A loud smack echoed from the mountains and his face was red from Bulma's slap.

**Thanks for reading and following the story. Sorry this chapter was so long and tok so long. And big thanks to ****Blazingnyancat**** for reviewing.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bardock had the Dragon ball in hand, and put it in the capsule house, and Bulma put it in her bag with the others.**

"How fast can you guys even fly?" Bardock simply answered, "Fast enough." Then he laughed silently a bit. Kakarotto ran to his father and asked "Dad? Where was it?" "Inside a rock." he answered.

Meanwhile a small blue-ish person with a dog in ninja robes and a young woman picked up the one star ball, it was Pilaf. The little evil thing had the Dragon ball in hand and shouted "WORLD DOMINATION SHALL BE MINE! HAHAHA!" The young woman carefully said "Pilaf-sama. You need all seven Dragon balls to get your wish granted."

The little blue man shouted "MAI! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS SOONER!?" The little dog stuttered "B-but Pilaf-sama, we told you multiple times, but you never listened." "Silence Shu! I will not be taken for a fool for much longer!"

Bardock and Kakarotto had gone inside and were going to eat when bulma came out with normal city food. Bardock looked at it sceptically and asked "What is this stuff?" Bulma was completely shocked "You've never seen bread or vegetables!?" Kakarotto said, "If the names are so weird it can't be good for us. Enjoy it, i'll go hunting."

A few minutes he came back with three deers, a centipide, a bag of apples, and an elk. Bulma's jaw dropped to the floor and she shouted "How the hell are you going to eat all this before it gets bad?!" Bardock raised his eyebrow and said "Why are you so shocked, this is about half of what we eat normally before sleeping." "HALF?! WHAT KIND OF MONSTERS ARE YOU?!" Kakarotto was insulted and said "What kind of monster are YOU actually? You summon a house, a weird and loud wheeled thingy that's as fast as I can run, and you don't even have a tail."

Bulma was about to smack his face and thought "He's just a kid, and the only others he has seen were like him." Then she said "Listen kiddo. You are a monster for others, it's not normal for humans to have a tail, to fly, or to be so strong. And it's especially not normal to throw glowing death balls." Bardock quickly said "Kakarotto hasn't learned to use his ki yet, so I'm the only one who can "throw glowing death balls", like you say."

Meanwhile Pilaf and his underlings were collecting the Dragon balls and gotten the other three, so now it was about who can steal the Dragon balls of the others first.

**Sorry it took so long for this chapter to be completed, and again thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Pilaf had collected three of the Dragon balls, meanwhile Bardock, his son Kakarotto, and Bulma had the other four, the race to the rest of the Dragon balls was ago. **

Bulma suddenly noticed the worst smell she had gotten a whiff off in her whole life and asked, What is this smell? while holding her nose shut and waving the other hand underneath it. Kakarotto tok a good smell while he was in the house, then asked "What is this? It smells disgusting!" He followed the smell to the bathroom, and pointed at a shampoo bottle, and shouted "Bulma, I found it!"

She ran after the little boy and nearly lost it when she saw what he was pointing at and shouted, "THAT'S A SHAMPOO BOTTLE! IT'S USED TO SMELL GOOD AND CLEAN YOURSELF WITH! NOT WHAT I WAS REFFERING TO!" She picked up the bottle and threw it after the boy. A bit scared he screamed "WATCH IT! I COULD HAVE GOTTEN IT ON ME!" Bulma was about to say something then Bardock stood behind his son like a mountain.

With a dark and demonic voice he asked, "What the hell is going on here?" Quickly and fearfull Bulma answered, "Nothing. Nothing at all. We were just arguing a bit that's all. It's quite comm-" Suddenly Bardock became enraged and shouted, "SILENCE! I asked Kakarotto, you be quiet." The little bot looked up at his father and said "Like she said, we were arguing a bit, then she threw something really stinky at me." Bardock picked up the shampoo bottle and looked at it weirdly and asked, "This thing?" "Uh-hu!" The two Saya-Jin walked outside, and as they went further away from Bulma she noticed the stench was getting weaker.

HOLD IT STINKERS! Bardock asked irritated "What is it!?" Bulma answered. "Just come here!" They walked back and saw that Bulma was filling the bathtub. She smiled at them and said, "Hop in here. You'll thank me later." Then she winked at them and walked out. Kakarotto put his hand in the water looked at his father and said, "WHOA! It's really warm! I'll go first!" After they both were done bathing Bulma looked at them, then took a good smell from them and said. "Much better! Now you don't reek so bad. Anyhow, we gotta get going again soon." Confused Bardock asked, "Going? Going where exactly?" Kakarotto shouted, "To the Dragon balls! Right?!" "Exactly! Let's get ready boys. Did anyone forget something in the house?" Bardock checked his pouch and said "I need to get my Scouter before we go."

Then he walked back inside and looked after his scouter but couldn't find it. Angrily he shouted, "BULMA! DID YOU TOUCH MY SCOUTER!" Confused she asked "What in the world is a scouter!?" Annoyed he Bardock answered "My ear-piece! There's a small green coloured screen on front of it!" "Oh that! I Upgraded it to locate the Dragon balls as well, I have it in my backpack!" He stormed outside and took the backpack by force. Then he searched around with his arm inside and pulled it out placed it on his left ear, turned it on and saw seven yellow flashing dots. Surprised and annoyed Bardock asked her "WHAT IS THIS CRAP! IT'S BLINKING LIKE CRAZY!" Arrogantly and with a smirk Bulma answered, "Thoose are the locations of the Dragon balls. So now you ca-" And before she could finish her sentence Bardock flew away after the Dragon balls with Kakarotto close at heel.

They saw a gigantic castle and bardock looked at his scouter again, then at his son and said, "Kakarotto! The dragon balls are all in one place, THERE! LET'S GO!" The little boy as exited as he was asked his father "Can I take the bad guys? Please?" Bardock looked at his son and sighed, "Alright, but the Dragon balls are mine!" Kakarotto landed in front of a battalion of Pilaf's soldiers, pulled out his Nyobio and swept them away, then ran past the uncuncious men and saw Shu staring at him.

**That's it for chapter 6 (and there's many more to come). Sorry it took so long. Also I'm open for ideas from you guys. Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**The assault on Pilaf's castle had started and Kakarotto had taken down a battalion in a single swoop and stood before Shu.**

He looked at the dog and leaned towards him and said, "My, what a cute thing you are." (Because he never saw a dog and Shu behaved like a normal dog, he thought he was a simple animal) Kakarotto stretched his hand towards Shu's head and started petting him. "You feel nice and warm. Do you have a name little guy?" Shu didn't answer but barked instead, meanwhile Bardock had crashed through the roof and stood before Pilaf, May and the Dragon balls.

He had and evil smirk and said, "I might get some fun today after all." Then he laughed like a psychopath and charged his Ki and continued laughing, while he stood and got ready to fight Pilaf had called for reinforcements and was about to, but run Bardock snared, "Don't run away little Imp! I wanna have some fun!" May dropped into a Karate like battle stance to try and ward Bardock off, but Bardock jumped forward and hit with his elbow into May's head and she fell unconscious with a minor brain damage.

Bardock smiled a little wider and was about to fly into Pilaf, then the Reinforcements came and Bardock got even more exited. He then asked, "Do you know what a Saya-jin's greatest weapon is?" They looked weird at him and the captain asked, "What the hell is a Saya-jin!?"

He laughed and said, "Well let me show you then!" He held an orb of light in his fist and threw it out through the hole in the roof he had made. He held his hand wide open as the lit up orb traveled upwards, when it was nearly invisible he closed his hand into a fist and the orb became a full moon.

He looked concentrated at it and started moaning in pain, fur grew out, his jaw got longer, his body expanded, he was now a great ape, he looked down and at the soldiers and laughed, then he stomped upon them and by doing so destroyed the tower they were in.

Kakarotto who was still petting Shu heard the ruckus and looked as to what that may be, "Stay here, it might be dangerous little guy." He saw a gigantic gorilla destroying everything, but it looked familiar, he noticed the armor and shouted "PA! YOU HAVE TO BE CAREFULL, THE DRAON BALLS MIGHT BE THERE!" And, just as he was done shouting that sentence, he looked up and saw the artificial full moon his father had made.

He grew as well, but he became much bigger and much more ferocious than his father, because of this he went on an unstoppable rampage. The little cute boy had become a monster, he destroyed the castle, crushed everyone, and even attacked his father.

Bardock got very confused by how stupid his son had gotten and he was forced to fight back, just as Kakarotto was about to bite his father's arm off Bardock launched a Chou-Mahouko (the breath attack used by Kakarotto's son when he had become a great ape first) and hit his son's face at point blanc range.

In panic Bardock dispersed, the artificial full moon and reverted to his previous state. He made sure Kakarotto wasn't harmed and then put his scouter back in place, and then he flew towards the Dragon balls and thought, "This is the second time now. I'll have to train him to control his great ape state." He flew a little farther and landed in front of the Dragon balls, he picked them all up and went back to his son. As he landed he could see that he was just getting conscious again, "Kakarotto, are you alright? Do you remember me?" Kakarotto looked around a bit then answered, "I remember, but why is everything destroyed? It wasn't like this a minute ago." Bardock was quite shocked and asked, "You can't remember what you just did?" Kakarotto looked confused up at his father and said, "No, all I remember was looking at the moon, but its day so that can't be." Before Bardock could answer he saw something, Planet Vegeta, in all its glory. He cried tears of joy and said, "It's all right, you really did see the moon. But no matter we have to get back to Bulma now."

**Chapter 7 is finally done. Thanks for reading, and feel free to come up with ideas for a continuation.**


	8. Chapter 8

**The dragon balls had been retrieved, and the Saya-jin were back with Bulma. The wish can now be made.**

Bardock looked at Bulma and asked her "Bulma? How is the dragon summoned?" She looks at him with her left eyebrow raised and said, "You, uhm, just call him, and then errrm, tell that you have a wish?" Kakarotto who was very anxious looks up at them and asks, "When do we get our wish pa?" Bardock walks out and waves his son to follow him. They walk outside with the Dragon balls in hand and Bardock takes a deep breath, "Oh great dragon of old! Hear my words and answer my calling, grant my wish!"

A harsh light appears and extends to the sky, clouds gather over the earth, and the dragon is before them. "WHAT IS YOUR WISH?" Kakarotto looks skeptically at him and asks, "What's your name master dragon?" He looks down upon the little boy who is smiling at him, "I AM SHENLONG. THE POWER OF KAMI-SAMA." Kakarotto takes a deep breath and quietly says, "Resurrect the Saya-jin." "I CANNOT DO THAT. THEY HAVE BEEN DEAD FOR TO LONG." Kakarotto looks up and weeps, then Bardock shouts at the dragon, "Then make the Saya-jin immortal; it's the least you can do!" Shenlong looks at the Saya-jin and says, "YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED. HOWEVER, BEFORE I GO. GO SEEK OUT PURUNGA, THE DRAGON OF NAMEK; HE CAN REVIVE YOUR RACE I THINK." And before any of them can say something Shenlong shines brightly and vanishes.

Bulma looked at them and said, "I think I can get you to this place called Namek." Kakarotto's mood suddenly gets great and mighty and he screams out, "THANK YOU BULMA! WHEN CAN WE GO?!" She looks and raises her right eyebrow and says, "I don't know, I'll have to talk to dad first." Bardock looked at her with a facial expression that clearly seemed like his thoughts are just a giant question mark, "Humans spend time with their parents after going away once?" Bulma looks confused at Bardock and says, "Of course, we always go back to visit and some even move back to their parents. Why do you ask?" "Because it's customary for Saya-jin to never return to their parents after they go away the first time. That has only happened in the royal family." Bulma just shakes her head and says, "You aliens are completely nuts. Follow me, were going to my dad now."

**Thanks for reading; I will take a little brake, maybe two weeks or so.**


	9. Chapter 9

**The two Saya-jin had decided to go too Namek to seek out Purunga, the dragon of that planet. However, when they arrived at West-City they were met with extreme prejudice because of their tales.**

A police officer looked at them and explains "Sirs? You'll have to conceal your tails, people are getting scared." Bardock looks at him and asks "Why the hell would people get scared of a tail? The scouter and armour I could understand, but the TAILS?!" The officer tries to explain, "The tail makes it look like you're inhuman, and the armour just looks like a weird cosplay." Kakarotto looks up at the officer and asks him "What's a cosplay? And what is wrong with being inhuman? There are lots of non-humans running about here."

Bulma leans down and whispers, "They don't fly or run around in armour. That's why you're scaring them." Bardock gets irritated and shout out, "BULLSHIT! If they would be scared they would run away and scream!" The officer and Bulma look concerned at him then the officer tells him, "That's called panic. What kind of planet are you from, where fear is only showed in panic?" He promptly answers, "I'm from planet Vegeta, the home world of the Saya-jin."

The officer just looks weirdly at him and backs away, then he runs to his car and drives off. Bulma waves and says "Follow me; we're nearly at my house." While they walk Kakarotto's stomach growls and rumbles, then Bardock looks around, when he noticed there are no animals nor trees that grow fruit. "Bulma, where do you get food in this place?" She points at a grocery store and says, "You get it in that building in exchange for money." Bardock looks at her and again looks like a giant question mark, "WHAT? You have invented currency already on this primitive planet?" Bulma looks insulted at him and shouts, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN "THIS PRIMITIVE PLANET"?"

Bardock just rolls his eyes and keeps walking, then he sees a guy under a sign that says, "Defeat me and win 1 million Zeni!" Bardock smirks and steps to the plastic rope, "I'll take you on pipsqueak." He looks at Bardock and waves him in. Bardock pulls up the rope and declares, "I'm the strongest Saya-jin warrior to have existed, you stand no chance!" The guy looks at him and bursts out laughing, "The strongest what of the what-now?! I am the runner up of the Tenkaichi, a person who thinks he is some sort of warrior of some non-existent culture can't win against ME!"

Bardock takes his stance, clenches his right fist and asks him, "When do we begin?" The bell rings and the nameless Martial artist shouts, "RIGNT NOW SHITFACE!" Bardock steps forward with his right leg, then vanishes and reappears directly in front of him with his fist inside his stomach. He pulls it out and asks, "Where do I collect my money?" A bystander reaches forward with an envelope in his hand. Bardock takes it with his blood-drenched hand and nods, then he tells his son, "Come on, we're getting food."

They walk inside the store, and when they've come out, they had bought all food inside. Bulma nearly flipped out then remembered they're aliens. They arrive at Capsule Corp. and go right inside. "DADDY! WE NEED HELP WITH SOMETHING!" He comes running out the elevator and pants a bit, "Good day young men, I'm Doctor Brief, now Bulma. What sort of problems are you having?" And Bulma explains everything to the last detail, nods time to time and says, "I guess I could make a spaceship that could travel to Namek, I only need a piece of another starship that has travelled as far or further than to planet Namek." Bardock gets a small remote out of his back pocket and presses the first button. Then asks him, "What did you do young man?" Bardock looks at him not saying anything, but looking outside the window. A ball with a purple glass orb on it slowly descends to the garden in front of the Capsule Corp. building. Bardock just pointed and said, "This has travelled thousands of light-years, is that far enough doctor?" He only stood in awe and rushed down to work. A few hours later (nothing special happened they all just sat quietly and were bored) runs back in and shouts, "IT'S DONE! THE SPACESHIP IS FINALLY DONE!"

**Thanks for reading, sorry it took so long to come out with this one, had a lot of stuff to do, anyhow, I will try to get more chapters out sooner than usual.**


	10. Chapter 10

**The spacecraft for Bardock and Kakarotto is complete and they begin their journey to Namek to seek out Purunga and revive their race. However, the question remains: What are they to do about Bulma?**

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN I'M NOT SUPPOSED TO COME ALONG?! BECAUSE I AM **WEAK**? THAT IT, HUH?!" Bardock just nods, "Pretty much, if we were to run into any sort of aggressive thing you'd be dead within ten seconds, and I sure as hell won't save you." Kakarotto looks sad at her, "I'm sorry, but I promise to take back something pretty for you. So don't be sad about us leaving alright?"

Bulma starts giggling and nods, "I want a Namekian jewel, ok?" They both nod, wave goodbye and fly on-board, "HEY BULMA! Does my scouter still find the Dragon balls?" Bulma gives him a thumbs up and winks. Bardock closes the hatch and punches in the coordinates for Namek. After he was done writing in the coordinates, he looked to his son and smiled, he then went to the gravity adjustment console and says, "I'm turning on double earth gravity, get ready."

He nods and separates his legs so he doesn't fall. Bardock turns the wheel slowly until the display shows "g 196133" (note, the "g" here is the measurement of gravity, and is called a "Galileo", it measures the descent of so and so many cm per second) Kakarotto instantly falls to the floor chin first, "Pa, it's to strong, turn it down. Bardock turn the wheel counter clockwise until it's set to 1.5 of Earth's gravity.

Kakarotto slowly gets up but is quite shaky. Bardock to feels a little heavy because of his time on Earth. He looks to his son and prepares some food. After they were done eating, they started training, doing pushups, sit-ups, sparring and flinging Ki attacks at each other always readjusting the gravity higher so they always have a heavy feeling.

While they were having a break from training, they discussed various scenarios like for example what to do if Freeza or his brother should appear. "If we should run into anyone I know from my past let me deal with it. Alright?" Kakarotto nods, "But what if we run into King Cold or one of his heirs?" Bardock promptly without hesitation proclaims, "I will be the one to kill them. They destroyed our home and murdered Gine. That I cannot let go unpunished!" Clenching his fists he turns his face away from his son and nearly starts crying.

**Thanks for reading all the way through, it really means a lot. Again I'm ready to take suggestions from you guys in case have any.**


	11. Chapter 11

**During the flight to Namek Bardocks thoughts always slipped back to Gine and Tora. But he never showed anything in front of his son.**

While Bardock and Kakarotto had brakes from training, Bardock always seemed to look out the window and into space. Kakarotto started noticing it and asked his father, "Pa, why are you always looking outside the window? There's just space." He simply smiled at his son and said, "I'm just thinking about some things, it's nothing to worry about" "What kind of things are you thinking about" Bardock only sighed and told him, "Well, I'm thinking about our planet, our race, and my friends. Like I said nothing to worry about."

Kakarotto was a bit annoyed by the answer his father had given him but let him be for now. After that, he started noticing something else, every time his father looked out into space, it seemed like he was sad, and looked for something.

While they trained Bardock told his son, "Imagine me as an enemy, not your father. You're clearly holding back against me." "But pa, if I go all out I might hurt you" Irittated he starts shouting, "YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO HURT ME, WE'RE NOT HUMANS, WE'RE SUPPOSED TO GET HURT MORE THAN TWICE DURING OUR LIVES! AND IN CASE YOU FORGOT WE'RE **IMMORTAL AS WELL!**" Kakarotto nods and without hesitation jumps in at full speed and breaks Bardock's jaw with a kick.

He starts smiling and decides to stop holding back as well. However, he forgot that he was still furious because of the murder of Gine and Tora, and because of this fury, he punched a hole in his son. "Kakarotto? I'm so sorry." Pulling his hand out he got the medic machine ready and put his son inside. (Just so you guys know, being immortal does not mean painless, so they will still get injured, only they always survive it. Even if they get decapitated.)

He quickly calmed down again and stared out the window, looking for Saya-jin pods so he could make contact and find out what happened to everyone who wasn't on the planet. Though his thoughts always slipped back to Gine.

Completely caught up in the memory of his wife he remembers her voice, "Bardock hurry. Come here and look. Raditz is going to be tested every moment now! BARDOCK?" "PA! Are you listening?" Confused Bardock looks at his son, "What was it?" Kakarotto simply points outside one of the other windows, "We're almost on Namek, look." Relieved Bardock orders his son, "Let's get ready, equip your armor and scouter we're going planetside."

**Big thanks to everyone following the story, reviewing it, and encouraging me to continue, it really means a lot. (and before you ask, the answer is "no, I will not stop saying thank you") If you think the story could be improved just tell me, i'll be happy to hear/read you out.**


	12. Chapter 12 The revival

**As Bardock and Kakarotto arrived on Namek they had gotten used to six times higher gravity than planet Vegeta had making them much stronger than any ordinary Saya-jin. (note: Bardock's power level was around 10 thousand when he "died" now it's around 6 million due to the training.)**

They step outside onto the planet's surface and take a good look around. None of them notices anyone, then they simultaneously turn on their scouters and check again. Power readings everywhere, some got three digit power-levels, and a random few got four digit power-levels.

Then the seven yellow blips appeared on Bardock's scouter again. "Found'em! We're going east to start with, that one's the closest." They levitate slowly looking after anything that could be hostile and start flying towards the first Namekian Dragon ball. After a minute and a half, they start seeing the place where the Dragon ball is. A tall spire reaching out from the water.

They slowly land and one of the Namekians greets them, "Good day, I am Nail, the guru's guardian, what is your business here?" Bardock promptly answers, "We're looking for the dragon balls, one of them is inside here." Nail looks skeptically at them, "And why are you looking for them, if I may ask?" Kakarotto keeps completely quiet because he thought the antennas look scary. "We are trying to revive our race, we mean no harm." Nail simply stretches his arm out and shows them in.

"You have visitors, I think they will leave quickly again, so there is no need to strain yourself." Bardock knew little of Namekian costums so he simply bowed and introduced himself and his son, "Good day elder Guru, I am Bardock, and this is Kakarotto, we have come here on a quest to search for the Dragon balls. Will you help us?" The Guru hummed and thought for a little while, "What will you do once you have the Dragon balls?" Bardock was a bit hesitant but still answered, "We will revive our race, we're the last remnants of our proud people."

The Guru remained silent but just handed them the Dragon ball that was on the top of his throne. "Before you go I must tell you something, the dragon only talks Namekian, so you need the help of someone else from this planet." They just nodded and flew away.

After a little while of searching, they finally found the seven Dragon balls of the guru and had completed the elder's challenges. But with no idea how Namekian sounds, they flew back to the guru's spire and asked Nail, "Since neither of us know your native language, will you help us revive our race?" Nail looks skeptically then nods, "Of course I will help you, I would do the same thing in your situation."

They went outside and summoned Porunga. Nail tells them, "He wants to know your three wishes." "THREE?!" Nail nods and waits for an answer. Bardock takes a deep breath and tells him, "The revival of the Saya-jin." Nail tells the the dragon their wish in Namekian and awaits his response. Porunga grunts and starts getting exhausted. "It is done. Your race is revived. Now you need to tell him your second and third wishes." Kakarotto looks euphorically at the gigantic dragon and says, "I want ma to be here." Bardock ads, "And my former squad." Nail again tells the dragon what they wish for, and moments later five Saya-jin appeared, two women and three men.

Overjoyed Bardock takes off to meet them, "Gine, Tora, Seripa, Toteppo, Panbukin! You're back! It's been a long time, way too long." They all just nod and start talking about how hell was and the old days, then Gine looks behind Bardock, seeing a child clothed in elite armor looking just like her husband. "Kakarotto? My little Kakarotto?" He runs over to them, "I'm Kakarotto, Bardock's son, nice to meet you all."

**Thanks for reading and for the positivity about the story. Hope you enjoyed it till now.**


	13. Chapter 13: Rise of the king

**The Saya-jin were finally revived, and Bardock was reunited with his wife and comrades again. Kakarotto was overjoyed as well about this and had a lot of questions he wanted to ask them.**

"Who are you people exactly?" They look shocked at the little boy then introduce themselves, "I'm Gine, your mother. I'm sure your dad told you a lot about us all." Then she winked and hugged her son. "I'm Tora, your dad's right hand man." He smiles at the little boy and rubs his head with his knuckles. "I'm Seripa, I'm the groups so called scout." Then she just goes back to talking with Bardock. "I'm Toteppo, nice to meet you kid." Then the largest of the group turns to Kakarotto and points at his face, "Panbukin."

"Is it true that all Saya-jin can become incredibly strong?" They all just nod, "See kid, we Saya-jin have unlimited potential, and that is quite clear when you see my power level." Kakarotto scans Tora and says, "4200 is strong? Then pa must be the king, right?" Everyone stopped talking and checked their scouters. Tora was the first to say something, "WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN DOING BARDOCK? EVEN YOUR KID IS STRONGER THAN FREEZA!" Bardock looks strangely at his son, "Really now? I planned for us to become strong, but this is ridiculous."

They all stood in awe at the power Bardock and Kakarotto posses. Tora looks at Bardock, raises and eyebrow and asks him, "Well, since you are the absolute strongest of our race you are the king. What are we going to do now?" Bardock looks up at the sky and puts up communication with planet Vegeta. "This is Bardock, your new king, as of now I am giving the orders, I will make my way to planet Vegeta. I will take the trone, and then, we get ready for war." Bardock looks towards his friends and family, "Come on, we're going home."

Gine looks confused at him, "What do you mean `home`, we have no home, it was destroyed by Frieza." Bardock looks back and hold his wife in his arms, "We do have a home, your men brought it back, planet Vegeta is back to the way it was." Still holding her, almost clinging, he took them all back to his spaceship, and set the coordinates for planet Vegeta.

The war is starting. "Against who?" You'll have to read the next chapter for that one.

**Thanks for reading, and sorry for taking so long lately, been having a bit of a writing block lately.**


	14. Chapter 14: Travel back to planet Vegeta

**Bardock and his family along with his friends went back to planet Vegeta. Altough he was overjoyed about having Gine back, he didn't show it to the others.**

"Bardock, is something wrong? You seem tense." "No no, nothing wrong, I'm just anxcious, that's all. You know, you guys being alive again, me becoming the king, it's quite stressfull." Relieved Gine sighs, "I'm glad, you behave so differently, so I was afraid something might be wrong." She then goes back to her son.

"Ma, is there really something wrong with dad?" She looks skeptical at him, "I don't know, but he is not the same man he was before Planet Vegeta got destroyed. He's much kinder and gentler now." Kakarotto completely confused asks her, "Isn't it good that he is kind and gentle now?" Tora heard this, "No, that's the worst case scenario for him, he always dreamt of becoming the legendary Super Sayajin, and if he really has become a good person now that dream is dead." Tora suddenly layed flat on the ground after Bardock had hit him in the jaw and breaking it by accident.

Bardock turned the gravity to a thousand times that of earth and returned to his quarters. While his friends were helplessly trapped on the floor he muttered to himself, "Good person my ass, I'll show that idiot 'good person' soon."

Kakarotto ran after him, "PA! Why did you do that? They're getting hurt now, turn the gravity back." Bardock turned his face quickly and a burning in his eyes, "And why the hell should I do that? Huh?!" Kakarotto looks down to tha ground, "Because you're a good and kind person, you wouldn't want to hurt anyone, right?" Bardock just scoffs and turns the gtavity down just enough so they can move, "There. Happy now?" Kakarotto nods nervously and goes back to his quarters.

"Pa has gotten mean since his friends are back all of a sudeen" he thought to himself. After he got back to his querters he thought about what could have happened to his father to make him so angry. So he decided to ask the others, " , why is pa so angry lately? Did we do something to upset him?" Tora looks confused at the little boy, "He has been quite calm lately, so I have no idea what you're talkign about." Kakarotto leans his head sideways, "Calm? He hasn't been calm lately, he's punching people without them attacking him first, he shouts alot, and he started a war. So no, he hasn't been calm at all." He goes back to his quarters angrily and stomps heavily the entire way.

Toteppo looks after him, "The boy really has no idea how his father really is, or Bardock changed, either way, this is bad."

**Thank you for reading, and I'm really sorry this one took so incredibly long to complete, but it's quite difficult to write a chapter with only one hand. And if you have any ideas or plot twists that'd be good for the story, send me a PM.**


End file.
